We are measuring the mutagenicity of various acridines and sterols in order to test various predictions of a model we have prepared concerning the mechanism of frameshift mutation. The base sequence of the lysozyme gene of bacteriophage T4 will be determined in order to permit the unambiguous characterization of various mutable sites.